


what a man gotta do? (to be locked up by you)

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Song fic?, flash mob, happy birthday ruve!, it's just really cute okay please read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: it’s Eddie’s birthday, and all he wants to do is have a nice relaxing day with his boyfriend. Shame Richie has other ideas...(a birthday fic for my lovely friend Ruve!)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	what a man gotta do? (to be locked up by you)

Eddie yawned, rolling over in bed only to be faced with a cold and empty right side. He frowned, sitting up straight so the sheets pooled at his waist. It was a Saturday morning, and neither he nor Richie had any plans for that day. They had specifically had a conversation about this day and how they weren’t going to do anything but chill out in the house. 

It was Eddie’s birthday, after all. All he wanted for his birthday was to spend a nice relaxing day with his boyfriend. Watching movies, eating snacks and maybe, if they were up for it, have some birthday sex. Now though, not it seemed that Richie was gone and their plans were up in the air. 

He slipped out of bed and pulled his underwear on, leaving the bedroom to head into the living room, glancing from side to side to see if Richie had just gotten up earlier, but there was no sign of him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Richie?”

No answer. 

Eddie made his way to the kitchen and poured some coffee before heading back to the living room to sit on the couch. It was meant to be a nice birthday, nothing special as he was only 26, and Richie had to go and break the one promise he had made. 

Just then, his phone buzzed and Eddie jumped a little, picking it up from the coffee table to see he had received a message from Richie; “ **Sorry babe. Got called into work last minute! I promise I’ll make it up to you. Meet me at the mall at 4pm? I’ll take you to dinner and we can chill out tomorrow?”**

Disappointment made its way into Eddie’s gut and he let out a heavy sigh. Of course he couldn’t hold it against Richie for going into work, if he didn’t then he’d be fired and they really needed his income. FInally, he tapped out a reply, trying not to put his feelings into his message;  _ “Hey no, it’s okay! You needed to work. Of course I’ll meet you for dinner. It better be that really awesome restaurant at the mall that I love so much, and you better make it up to me!” _

**“Of course I’ll make it up to you Eds. I love you and I am so sorry our plans were botched. Happy Birthday, by the way. I love you so much and I’ll see you at four.”**

Eddie sat him phone down after sending a smiley face back to Richie. He had the whole day before he was meant to meet up with him, so Eddie did exactly what he was meant to do that day; watched movies and lazed around in his pyjamas. When the time got closer, Eddie slipped into a shower and started to get ready for his dinner with Richie.

By the time Eddie reached the mall, it was ten minutes to four and he hoped maybe Richie managed to get off a little early and he’d already be there waiting. Who Eddie didn’t expect to see hanging out by the escalator when he entered the mall, was Beverly Marsh. 

“Bev?” Eddie questioned, approaching his friend and crossing his arms across his chest. “What are you doing here?” Bev looked up from her phone, a bright grin on her lips as she bounced forward, pulling Eddie into a tight hug. 

“Happy Birthday, Eddie!” She laughed into his ear before letting him go. “Listen, you have to promise not to kill us okay? A lot of work was put into this and...we just want you to enjoy it. Can you do that?” She asked. 

Eddie was more than confused by that point, wondering what the hell she was talking about. Before he could ask her to elaborate on her choice of words, she hung her head over the side of the railing and gave whoever was down on the ground floor a thumbs up. 

What followed was something literally out of a cheesy hallmark romantic comedy. Music started to blare out of the speakers, filling the whole of the mall and making regular shoppers turn their attention to them. It didn’t take long for Eddie to recognise the song; “What A Man Gotta Do” by the Jonas Brothers. A song that Eddie had been singing non stop since its release. It was a catchy tune, okay?

He was too busy lost in thought that he didn’t realise that Bev was moving her hips to the beat of the music, and was now joined by Bill and Ben, who were reaching forward to take Eddie’s hand and lead him to the top of the escalator. As they did, Eddie’s eyes widened at the scene on the ground floor. Everything was decked out and it was crowded with people, all dancing and moving to the entrance beat of the song. 

A disbelieving laugh left Eddie’s lips as his eyes landed on the one person standing in the middle, holding a mic. Richie. That fucking bastard. 

_ Caught my heart about one, two times _

_ Don't need to question the reason I'm yours, I'm yours _

_ I'd move the earth or lose a fight just to see you smile _

_ 'Cause you got no flaws, no flaws _

Richie started singing as Eddie reached the bottom of the escalator, moving in and out of the crowd who were now dancing with partners. Their eyes never lost contact and occasionally, Richie would wink at Eddie,making him blush like a fifteen year old teenager. 

_ I'm not tryna be your part-time lover _

_ Sign me up for that full-time _

_ I'm yours, I'm yours _

_ So what a man gotta do? _

_ What a man gotta do? _

_ To be totally locked up by you _

_ What a man gotta say? _

_ What a man gotta pray? _

_ To be your last "Goodnight" and your first "Good day" _

As the song progressed, Richie made his way closer and closer to Eddie. All the time, the people around them were moving, creating a very large and extravagant flash mob. The song reached the interval, just as Richie reached Eddie, pulling him to his feet and spinning him around. Eddie never had been a very good dancer, but Richie had always been the one to bring him out of his comfort zone. 

_ So what a man gotta do? (what a man gotta do?) _

_ What a man gotta do? _

_ To be totally locked up by you (totally locked up by you) _

_ What a man gotta do? (hey, baby) _

_ What a man gotta prove? (what a man gotta prove?) _

_ To be totally locked up by you (totally locked up by you) _

Into the final chorus of the song, and Richie was spinning Eddie around so fast he was getting dizzy, yet he was giggling like crazy. Then, when the final beat hit, Richie pulled him close and dipped him all the way down, so far that his hair was almost brushing the flooring. 

The crowd burst into applause, cheering and clapping as they all gathered around them. Richie pulled Eddie back to his feet and stepped back, a nervous look on his face now and Eddie knew that something serious was wrong. He stared at Richie as he pulled the mic back to his lips and laughed, making it echo around the now quiet mall. Like they were waiting for something. 

“Eds, first off. I just want to wish you a happy birthday. Happy birthday, baby!” Richie started, running a hand through his hair. “You’ve probably figured out by now that I wasn’t working today, but was in fact here, planning out this insane flash mob just for you. I know it’s not what you wanted, but I really hope you’ll forgive me after hearing what I have to say.” He cleared his throat and took another deep breath. “I love you so much, you are the best damn thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn’t ever dream of changing even a little bit of our life together. You’ll already know this, because you are so prepared, but it’s our six year anniversary next month. Six years, you’ve put up with me for six years and you haven’t killed me yet.”

Laughs echoed through the mall and Eddie turned his head to see all the losers gathered together; even Mike who was currently meant to be in Florida. His eyes widened, but Richie started speaking again and he turned his head back to his boyfriend. “With that in mind, I hope that since you’ve managed to put up with me for that long, maybe you won’t mind doing it...forever?”

He jumped off of the stage and walked back over to Eddie, taking his hand with the hand not holding the mic. Eddie could feel how sweaty Richie’s palms were, and it was suddenly all becoming clear. Once the ball had dropped, tears filled in Eddie’s eyes as he let out a shaky breath. “Oh my god, Richie…”

Instead of answering, Richie sat the mic down and got down onto one knee, still holding Eddie’s hand as the other one reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim simple, silver band. “Eds, Eddie my love. You make me the happiest person everyday. I love waking up to you in the morning and I love you being the last thing I see before I go to sleep. You bring out the best in me, and always encourage everything I do, no matter what. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He licked his lips and let out a chuckle. “Eds, will you marry me?”

In the movies, the girl would always take forever to answer a proposal, and Eddie had always thought it was romantic. Yet, in that moment, he couldn’t help but think why they would want to keep the love of their life waiting for so long for an answer. Richie had barely finished asking the question before Eddie was nodding his head and throwing himself at Richie, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” 

* * * * *

“Oh my god, I hate you so much,” Eddie mumbled against Richie’s lips as they scrambled to unlock their apartment door. Finally the lock clicked and they stumbled inside, kicking the door shut. “No wait, I don’t, I love you so much.”

Richie laughed, pulling Eddie’s shirt up and over his head before removing his own, bringing him back into a kiss. “I love you too, Eds. So much.”

Once Richie slipped the ring onto Eddie’s finger, they had been engulfed in hugs from the other Losers, as well as all their friends from college and their respective workplaces. It was clear that Richie had put a lot of time and effort into this plan, and Eddie couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. The mall had been rented out, and it turned into an engagement party with drinks and food flowing for the rest of the night. 

Eddie really wanted to enjoy it and spend time with his friends, but he wanted to take his fiance home and celebrate their new status more. Finally, after another hour of saying goodbye, they escaped and made their way back to their apartment. Where they found themselves now. 

“I need you so badly, Richie,” Eddie mumbled, his fingers fumbling with Richie’s belt and tugging his pants down. Richie laughed, stepping out of them as Eddie removed his own pants. Once they were gone, laying somewhere in their hallway, Richie leaned down to pick Eddie up, his legs wrapping around Richie’s waist as they made their way to the bedroom. 

“I got you baby. I love you so much,” Richie breathed, pushing the door open and bringing their lips back together. Moans left both of their lips as they fell back onto the bed, tangling together in the sheets, ready to feel each and every inch of the other's body...

Sweat and spent out, Eddie collapsed onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he worked on catching his breath. Richie had followed suit, the only sound filling the room were their panting breaths. “Holy shit…where did that come from?” Eddie asked, turning his head.

Richie tilted his own head to the side, smiling widely, “What can I say, I was inspired.” He shrugged before tugging Eddie into his arms, pressing a kiss to his hair. “I love you so much. You’re so fucking amazing.”

“I love you too,” Eddie breathed. “I can’t believe you planned a flash mob to propose to me. How extra of you,” He giggled and Richie moved his mouth to Eddie’s shoulder, nipping slightly. “Hey! I’m too spent to do anything else.”

“Happy birthday baby,” he mumbled in response. With a hum, Richie pressed a kiss to the skin instead and settled back into the sheets. That night, they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms, and the next morning when Eddie woke up it wasn’t to a cold empty side, but a loving fiance with a wicked grin on his lips. 

Eddie definitely could say then, that he was locked up by Richie, totally and completely. 


End file.
